


Predestined

by TheKM



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boss Daryl Dixon, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daryl Dixon in Love, Employee Paul Rovia, F/M, Falling In Love, Fashion Designer Paul Rovia, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hunter Daryl Dixon, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Lawyer Daryl Dixon, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Endings, Ninja Paul Rovia, Omega Jesus (Walking Dead), Parallel Universes, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pickpocket Daryl Dixon, Pickpocket Paul Rovia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKM/pseuds/TheKM
Summary: The choices Daryl Dixon and Paul Rovia made played out differently in different realities. On a particular day, they were destined to end up at the same place at the same time in five different realities with fate playing its part differently in each reality.





	Predestined

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot for a challenge and I won! This story contains the concept of parallel universes or alternate realities co-existing with our own. Therefore, there are multiple endings. Please read the tags before you proceed. I hope that I've done justice to the concept to some degree. The last part contains omegaverse and mpreg. If they irk you, you can easily skip that part. I honestly hope that you enjoy the story. Love you all so much!

The choices Daryl Dixon and Paul Rovia made played out differently in different realities. The life they were living in one earth might be entirely different from the ones they were living in alternate realities. Their choices brought them to a specific point in their lives where something important happened in that particular moment in different realities. On a particular day, they were destined to end up at the same place at the same time in five different realities with fate playing its part differently in each reality.

**____________________**

  
  


**Earth 1, February 29, 2016: 1400 Hours**

Daryl sipped on his wine. Paul had already finished his and refused a refill. Daryl was worried about how the entire conversation would go. He was surprised how calmly Paul accepted everything. He had expected a bit of heated argument which did not happen.

"Since we both agree it shouldn't take much time. I'd love for the affair to settle down as early as possible." Paul spoke without looking up from his phone. 

Daryl loosened his tie and stared at the man for a moment. "Are you absolutely sure you want it?"

"It's already in progress. We're just making it official."

A waiter brought them their food. Being a divorce lawyer, Daryl had been to every posh restaurant in the area. But there was something about this particular restaurant that always seemed special to him. The formal environment made his work of separating people less painful. Sometimes the people were too eager which helped his case. He did not like the guilty-feeling that came afterwards in some cases.

"I'd like for you to think about the alimony-"

"Do I look like I need it? I don't need anything from him. I don't want my life to be tainted. Everything he has is poison." Paul's voice was calm but the deep-rooted anger was easily noticeable.

Of course not. Paul did not need any more money. The Rovias were quite a big name in the fashion industry. The baseball player he was married to, Negan, was caught cheating on him two months ago. It was all over the news. Paul Rovia was not seen in public for months. When the excitement calmed down he had contacted Daryl.

Daryl had made quite a name for himself. All of his recent clients were rich and important people. But he never thought that he would get a call from such a high profile personality. Paul had chosen the restaurant. It was posh enough for Daryl but way below the other man's standards, Daryl had observed the moment he entered. Maybe Paul wanted to lay low. 

Daryl had already guessed what Paul would want and he was brave enough to get the papers ready. He was enraged as he prepared them last night. He had no idea how someone could cheat on someone like Paul. The man was everybody's dream. Such a quiet, talented, beautiful man was rare to find. Daryl hoped that Negan would suffer for hurting the man sitting in front of him.

They ate slowly. After they finished eating, Paul signed all the papers.

"I'm sorry it happened to you. You don't deserve the heartbreak." Daryl genuinely felt for the man.

"Whatever happened was necessary. It was an abusive relationship anyway but I never had the courage to get out of it. That- that incident gave me the much-needed push. I'm actually relieved. I'm glad it happened. I can breathe again. I can be alive now in the true sense of the term." Paul finally looked up at Daryl, his bright green eyes showed signs of happiness and his smile was full of mirth of freedom. But the hint of loneliness did not go unnoticed by Daryl.

Daryl had talked to the man over the phone for quite a few times in the past week. Today was the first time he had met him. "I know that you don't know me. I'm not worthy enough to have the pleasure of your company, too. Still, if you ever need someone to share your burden with, I'll be there for you."

Paul stared at Daryl for a moment. "I really appreciate it. You seem like someone who can keep secrets. Maybe we could be friends." Paul smiled again.

"I'd love that. I've got secrets of my own I need to share with you because it's only fair." Daryl kept the papers inside his folder. 

"To a new beginning." Paul raised his glass grinning broadly.

"To new possibilities." Daryl raised his and clinked their glasses together, his smile ever so bright.

**____________________**

  
  


**Earth 2, February 29, 2016: 1200 Hours**

Daryl was watching his newest employee from his office through the blinds. The man was frantically typing data into the laptop. He had joined Daryl's accounting farm recently and always finished his work with perfection. At times Daryl hoped that he would make some mistakes so that he could call the man to his office and well, they could just talk. They hardly had a decent conversation with each other. Daryl wanted to change that. Somehow, it never happened. 

Today was the day, Daryl had decided as soon as he woke up that morning. He was going to ask the man,  _ Paul Rovia _ , out for lunch. Daryl never thought that he would use the word beautiful to describe a man but that was what he thought of when he had first seen Paul. The younger man was loyal, efficient, pretty reserved, and always spoke softly. He seemed so eager to please Daryl at all times. The quiet and shy man had Daryl completely enamoured. 

Presently he was worrying his lips with his teeth and had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Daryl continued to watch. His hair was up in a messy bun held in place with a pen. 

Daryl was hopelessly smitten.

He closed the blinds and gave himself a pep talk. He drank a glass of water and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. His brother would have died laughing if he had seen him like this. He tried to distract himself by trying to arrange his desk.

Five minutes later, with most of the items on the desk now looking completely misplaced, Daryl thought that he would check on Paul once again before he would send for the man. When he got to the window Paul's seat was empty. 

Daryl let out a sigh of relief surprising himself. "Stop stalling, you fucking idiot." He muttered to himself as he got back to his chair. A light knocking on the office door irritated Daryl heavily. He did not want to talk to anyone else. He needed time to mentally prepare himself once again to talk to the man of his dreams after the first failed attempt. Daryl could not let himself make a fool of himself in front of Paul. 

_ Sweet, sweet Paul, _ he smiled to himself goofily.

"Oh…Uh... I can come back later if you're busy, sir."

Daryl looked up. Paul Rovia's pretty head was poking from the door. Did he just say pretty head? Daryl blinked twice before he cleared his throat and gestured for the other man to enter, not trusting his own voice. Paul closed the door behind him, walked a few steps forward fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

_ It was undoubtedly cute _ , Daryl observed.

"Do you need anything?" Daryl blurted out before he could hold his tongue. Not to mention it sounded like Daryl was extremely pissed off. 

"I… I was wondering… I've finished… I just…" Paul stuttered, looking a bit frightened thinking that he disturbed Daryl.

"Just what?"  _ Damn _ , Daryl cursed mentally. The angel himself walked into his office and he was being a jerk. Did he always sound so rude? No wonder everyone seemed to walk on eggshells around him. The angel was blushing, too. He did not look offended at all which gave Daryl some hope. He would start over.

"Why don't you sit down? Do you want a soda?'

The adorable bean shook his head but sat down shyly, not looking at Daryl.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?"  _ Fuck _ . Daryl had not meant to say that, not right away at least. He knew that he needed a few more pep talks. He messed it up again. Daryl rubbed his face in embarrassment.

"How do you… Yeah!" Paul finally looked at Daryl, beaming with happiness.

"Yeah?" Daryl could not be sure if he heard Paul right.

"Yeah. That's why I came here, sir. To ask you…" The blush on his cheeks darkened a bit. "I've already finished my work if you're worried. I wasn't neglecting my work at all."

Daryl would rather have the adorable man sitting in front of him all day. Of course, he did not say that out loud. "I wasn't worried. What I'm worried about is the fact that you're still thinking of work when you've got an amazing afternoon planned."

"Did Tara tell you? Am I allowed to leave early then, sir?" Paul asked so nicely. Daryl could use that voice as his alarm tone. 

"Absolutely! Need to make a reservation then, right?" Daryl asked, not sure what Tara was supposed to tell him. Not that he was bothered at the moment. He was going to have a lunch date with Paul. It was surreal. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore.

"It's done already." Paul smiled genuinely. "I can't afford anything extremely fancy but I think it'll be a nice surprise."

That smile. Daryl could die for that smile. Fancy? Daryl did not need anything fancy. He had had his share of fancy lunches and dinners. He would not mind the surrounding as long as he was with Paul.

"Would you like to come to our place tomorrow then?" Paul asked gingerly. His rich boss probably would not like to come over to his apartment.

"What about tonight?"

"It's just the two of us tonight…" Paul answered hesitantly, looking almost scared, scared of offending his boss.

Daryl did not understand what the problem was but he did not press. The man himself had come to ask him out. Daryl could wait another day.

"I'm allowed to go then, sir?" 

"Stop calling me sir, Paul. It's Daryl." Daryl chuckled. He admitted to himself that Paul calling him sir invoked something unholy inside him.

"It'll take some time. You're quite scary." Paul answered honestly but grinned after a moment.

Daryl could kiss that face silly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a great day, sir!" 

"What… What do you mean?"

"You said that I could go home early today, right? Aaron's here."

"Why?!" Daryl was baffled. His face mirrored his feelings. 

Paul stared at him for a moment. His boss seemed to know everything previously. He was even inquiring about his plans. 

"I'm so sorry! I thought Tara told you everything. Aaron and I are going out for lunch." Paul was explaining quickly. 

"Who's Aaron?" Daryl managed a whisper.

Paul stared at Daryl as if the older man had asked him the stupidest question. "He's my husband. It's our six month wedding anniversary today." Paul smiled lovingly thinking of his husband. "I told him that I'd call him once I talked to you but the idiot's been waiting for me for the past two hours outside the office." When Paul saw Daryl staring at his empty ring finger he grinned. "The fool got me a ring too big for my fingers. I'm wearing it… right here!" Paul excitedly took the silver chain around his neck with a platinum wedding ring hanging from it. "He wanted to surprise me. So, he didn't even ask for my size. What an idiot! Would you come over then, sir? I can't cook much but Aaron can. He's been asking me to invite you over-"

Daryl sank back into his chair. Paul was excitedly saying something else but Daryl had zoned out. He mechanically nodded when Paul looked over his shoulder at him from the door. After a minute, Daryl stood up and walked over to the window facing the parking lot.

An eager Paul Rovia went running into the arms of an equally delighted man who immediately wrapped the smaller man in a warm hug. Paul was having every inch of his face kissed by that man. He whispered something into Paul's ear and the younger man pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. 

Daryl closed the blinds a bit too violently.

**1340 Hours**

After wasting hours in his office and ignoring people and loads of important phone calls, Daryl left the building. There was no way in hell he could concentrate today. He ditched his car and started walking. He needed to distract himself. He did not dare the half an hour car drive alone with his thoughts. He would walk. The sidewalk was a little crowded but for once Daryl did not mind. The chaos was a great distraction.

**1400 Hours**

Daryl stopped to check his phone after walking for twenty minutes as he got a phone call. One of his clients had been calling him incessantly. Daryl knew that he would not stop until he had a conversation with him. 

Daryl paced a bit and turned, still on the call. He froze at the scene in front of him. Paul and Aaron were sitting inside the restaurant Daryl was standing in front of. They were sitting by the window, their eyes so full of love for each other.

There was a man responsible for Paul's blush, his excitement, his smile, his happiness, a man who was allowed to love him and take care of him. But Daryl was not that man and would never be him.

Daryl disconnected the phone call wordlessly and walked away.

**____________________**

  
  


**Earth 3, February 29, 2016: 1230 Hours**

Paul was hiding behind a line of trees. He was sure that he had lost at least half of his blood to the mosquitoes. He was scratching his arm as he squinted his eyes. The man he had been observing for the last half an hour was still sitting on the park bench quietly. Paul did not want to rob the man. He seemed pretty harmless. But a man had to do his job, his job being a pickpocket.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed a movement. He turned his head. The younger Dixon was settling down a couple of feet away from him. Paul gritted his teeth. He snapped his fingers twice to get the older man's attention.

"Get going, Dixie. That one is mine. Find someone else." Paul huffed in annoyance.

"Got yer name written on 'im?" Daryl smirked, sitting down to hide properly.

"Best not try my patience, not today. Get the fuck out of here." Paul was getting mad. That irritating redneck had a tendency to select  _ his _ preys and before Paul robbed them the older man did the job. Everyone in the pickpocket society had started making fun of him. Today he would not let that pig do that by any means. He would do anything in his power to outsmart bloody Dixon.

"Thinkin' 'bout startin' a trainin' centre, fer failures like ya. Damn fools who ain't smart enough fer the job." Daryl's smiled mockingly. "Wanna join? Might teach ya some of my good ol' techniques."

"Pig!"

"So ya call me, darlin'." Daryl looked turned his head to check on the man sitting on the bench. "Good thing is that yer cute, especially when yer mad." Daryl grinned. "Ya look yer best when I steal yer preys and rob 'em. Hair flyin', cheeks flustered, eyes flashin'- "

"I swear if you don't shut up right this moment I'm going to kick your balls so hard that you'll forget you ever had them." Paul wanted to beat the shit out of that bastard. How dare he rub it in his face? He would teach the jerk a lesson today.

"Calm down, darlin'. Let's not rob anyone today. Whoever gets the man ta willingly remove 'is watch wins." Daryl smiled mischievously.

"I'm not listening to you. I'm here to rob that man and I will. I'll take his wallet, his watch and if required I'll take his jacket too. I like it." Paul straightened his t-shirt and made to stand up.

"Yer gonna do that in broad daylight in the park in full view of everyone?" Daryl ran his fingers through his hair. "Wanna get admitted ta my trainin' classes? Last chance. I'll give ya a discount too."

"Fucking pig!"

"That's so sweet but yer gonna get caught if ya try anythin' in here. I'd like ta see yer pretty face again this week. So, don't gotta rob 'im today."

How dare the fucking goon order Paul around? He would do what he had come here for and show that imbecile that he was no laughing stock. He would do it even if it would be the last thing he ever did. His blood boiled in anger. Paul stood up and started walking towards the man sitting on the bench. As he neared the man, he started to regret his decision. He did not know how he was supposed to rob the man like that. He was not even wearing his hoodie to hide his face. What was he thinking? In his anger he forgot everything. But he could not back out now. The pig would make sure everyone knew that he failed again. He was probably recording the entire thing for later.  _ PIG! _

"Do I know you?" The man asked, making Paul jump out of his skin. He had not realised that he was standing right in front of the man. 

Paul did not respond. He was again too busy thinking of ways to actually do the job. How far could he run after taking the man's stuff without hurting anyone in the park? It was crowded. People would catch him. If he started beating them to get away, it would attract the guards, maybe beat cops too. He could wiggle his way out of them though, right? Then again his face would be everywhere. Nobody had seen his face in the act so far. It would not be easy but would be worth a try. His honour and ego were on the line. He had a feeling it would be a great day today anyway.

"Hey man, are you okay?" The man asked again, his eyes reflected concern.

Before Paul could do anything a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a chin rested on his right shoulder.

Paul did not even flinch. He did not need to look back to see who it was. He would recognise those fucking arms and the outline of the broad shoulders pressed against his back even in his sleep.  _ The Bastard _ .

"Ya mad at me, sweetheart?" Daryl asked, his voice surprisingly soft. 

Paul had never heard Daryl talk to him in that tone. The pig is a good actor, Paul thought. He rolled his eyes in response.

Daryl was not fazed by that. He did not move either. "This one's really feisty. Got a bad temper too. Tryna throw a tantrum right now. Aren't ya, darlin'?" Daryl explained to the man.

Paul suppressed another eye roll. Like hell, the man would buy that nonsense. He wanted to kick the old asshat in the nuts. Paul would not agree that it felt nice to be held by Daryl. They had never touched each other before no matter how much Paul wanted to break the older man's jaws. "There's nothing to throw a tantrum about. I don't even know you." Paul replied lazily and leaned back into Daryl's warm embrace. He only did it because… Well, Paul did not have an answer to that.

The man laughed, to Paul's amazement. "Do I hold the key to any settlement?"

"He wants a watch like ya. Oh, yer jacket too." Daryl chuckled. He gently brought one of Paul's hands to his lips and pressed a few gentle kisses.

Paul stiffened for a split second before deciding that he rather liked it. He liked this side of the pig. If only it was real… Hold on, what the fuck was he thinking? He hated the asshole, right?

Paul vaguely heard the two men talking about where to get that watch and that jacket as his mind was busy analysing Daryl's acting and his own reactions to it.

"'M gonna buy ya those things, okay sweetheart? 'M I forgiven now?" Daryl was looking into Paul's eyes. 

"You don't need to."

"I do."

"I think you'll be forgiven soon, man. Rick Grimes, Sheriff's Deputy." The stranger stood up. 

"Daryl. Thanks, man. Ya saved me from this one's wrath today." Daryl grinned. The cop patted him on the back and walked away.

Paul was stunned. He had been observing the man for such a long time and did not even figure out he was a cop. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Daryl saved him. He would have been dragged away by now if it were not for the older man. But he would not admit it. Never.

"You fucking bastard, you let him walk away. Now he's seen me. I can't rob him anymore. Are you happy now?" Paul hissed in mock frustration. He tried to shy away from the older man but Daryl held him tighter.

Daryl's grin broadened. "'S okay, sweetheart. Don't gotta be embarrassed. I got ya."

The pig knew that Paul was faking it. He let out a sigh.

"Ya wanted 'em fer yerself this time. Ya didn't wanna sell 'em in our market. Ain't gonna let ya wear someone else's used stuff, darlin'."

"Quit your damn acting. Nobody's watching us now. The prey is gone too. Stop acting like we're a couple." Paul's voice was full of disappointment. He did not know if it was for another failed attempt or something else.

Daryl slowly turned Paul around so they were face to face. "Ain't actin'. Yer young, beautiful, kind-hearted even for a pickpocket… Someone like ya never woulda cast a second glance at someone like me, normally. Thought the best way ta get yer attention was by troublin' ya." Daryl suddenly felt stupid as his own words sounded idiotic to him.

"Pig." Paul mumbled. 

Daryl grinned and leaned in to kiss Paul's forehead gently. 

"I'll still kick you in the balls for harassing me for the past month." Paul spoke when Daryl pulled away.

"Thought ya wanted 'em in top form, fer later, ya know." Daryl winked. 

"Never gonna happen, you asshole." Paul started walking to hide his darkened cheeks. He liked the dirty picture Daryl was painting. Very much.

It was a pleasant evening. People were walking strolling around, some kids were playing with their dogs, a group of students were eating ice cream. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits.

"Wanna eat somewhere fancy?" Daryl asked as they walked together. "Got plenty by selling a barbed baseball bat I nicked yesterday. A sicko paid a lot fer it."

"They don't let idiots inside fancy restaurants." Paul tried hard to swallow a giggle. 

"I clean up good, I promise." Daryl answered hesitantly. His insecurities were peeking.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." Paul immediately replied as he cast a glance at Daryl. He knew what family the other man had come from. "Let's go to my place. It's closer. I've got some brand new clothes that'll fit you."

**1400 Hours**

"Been wonderin' why exactly d'ya have clothes bigger than yer size?" Daryl asked curiously.

"The box I stole last week had fancy-ass clothes in that size only." Paul spoke almost inaudibly, 

"If I ain't lucky that yer a fuckin' petty thief..." Daryl laughed as Paul elbowed him hard. "'Twas a sign from the universe, though." Daryl mused.

"What sign?"

"That 'm the man of yer dreams!"

"Shut the fuck up, pig!"

Daryl snickered and pulled the blushing younger man closer planting a solid smack on his cheek as the couple walked inside the restaurant.

**____________________**

**Earth 4, February 29, 2016: 0900 Hours**

Paul was slicing walkers casually as if they were vegetables as he walked behind Daryl along the highway. 

"They're harmless." Daryl huffed, annoyed at the other man for going out of his way to kill any wandering walkers on their way.

"I'm bored, Daryl. Plus, you're not even talking to me."

**1300 Hours**

"Stay on the road. Ain't gotta peek from behind 'em trees ta spot those damned things. Find somethin' else ta amuse yerself." Daryl was extremely irritated. Paul had a tendency to invite trouble. 

"Aww, are you worried about me?" 

"Ain't worried 'bout shit, Rovia. Ya wanna get yerself injured? Be my damn guest!"

"It's Rovia now, huh? So, you  _ are _ worried." 

Daryl did not answer but he could feel the grin splitting the younger man's face even without turning back. He increased his pace. It was short-lived as Paul jogged up to him.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" Paul asked softly as he looked up at the older man who did not look at him and remained quiet.

"Daryl-"

"Told ya a hundred times since mornin' that I feel somethin' bad 's gonna happen. 'S not funny anymore. Why can't ya stick ta the damn road and walk with me? Been at it fer hours… Someday 'm gonna have a heart attack 'cause o' ya." Daryl stopped walking abruptly. "Stop actin' like a goddamn child fer once and listen ta-"

Daryl broke off as warm arms enveloped him and a head rested on his chest.

"You had a nightmare last night, right? You woke up early and you've been pretty surly since then." Paul knew that Daryl only behaved like that when he had nightmares. He became overprotective and fragile. The two had been in life-threatening scenarios countless times and had had loads of close calls. They always sought each other afterwards, emotionally and physically. But this was something else. Paul knew that Daryl's nightmares had increased in the last few days and they were not about his past life.

"'S the same every night. That's weird as hell. Seems real enough." Daryl mumbled and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

Paul knew better than to ask. "I'm sorry I upset you. It'll be dark soon. Let's just look for somewhere to spend the night at." Paul pressed soft kisses at the base of Daryl's throat.

Daryl visibly relaxed. He knew that all he had been doing was snapping at his lover since he woke up. But the other man never once snapped back at him. He had been enthusiastically wanting to have Daryl's mind diverted and trying his best to cheer Daryl up. Paul's patience was commendable. 

"Shouldn't have lashed out at ya. But stay in my line of sight, alright?" Daryl softly kissed the top of Paul's head. It had taken him months to show affection. The first time he did Paul's eyes looked so bright and full of hope. Daryl never stopped himself from showing his emotions afterwards, not to Paul. 

**1400 Hours**

The couple walked for a few minutes when they saw a deserted shop. As they walked closer they realised that it was what was left of a fancy restaurant. They scanned the entire place to make sure it was safe. Daryl was getting rid of dust from a table of 8 so that they could use it as a bed.

Paul suddenly gripped Daryl's arm tightly as he wobbled a bit. "I want to sit… I feel dizzy… It's too hot…"

Daryl turned to look down at Paul only to find the man looking like he was suffocating, his eyes looked red, his skin felt red hot and dry and his hands slid down Daryl's arm limply.

Daryl acted immediately. He picked his lover up and lay him down on the expensive wooden table he was working at. Was he having a heatstroke? Daryl took out the water bottle and pour some water onto his handkerchief. He got rid of Paul's shirt and carefully and used the damp cloth to wet the man's skin. He used his hands to fan air over the younger man's head. Paul opened his eyes.

"It's kinda fun to see you paying all your attention to me." Paul's voice was raspy. 

Daryl looked at his face which had started becoming clammy. Paul was looking paler. Daryl panicked. He was avoiding his emotions again by busying himself in the task at hand. "'S just a heat stroke." Daryl assured himself as he made quick work of Paul's cargo pants to allow his skin to breathe.

"Is this how you corrupt pretty unsuspecting boys at your mercy?" Paul tried to laugh but only coughed violently.

_ Just a heat stroke _ . He was talking, he was fine, Daryl told himself. He busied himself in wetting his lover's legs.

Paul placed a shaky hand on Daryl's cheek which made Daryl look into his man's eyes. 

"Daryl-"

"Yer okay. 'S just the heat. 'M here. 'M gonna take care o' ya."

"Daryl, we both know-"

"Shut the fuck up, ya stupid fuck. Ya ain't know nothin'. Stop runnin' yer mouth if ya wanna get better." Daryl frantically got on top of the table and sat down with Paul's head resting on his lap.

Paul did not say anything. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds before Daryl's lips trembled. He had been avoiding the meaning of the symptoms. He had seen them way too many times. They both had. They both knew.

Before Paul could say another word Daryl frantically checked the younger man's body for the wound he knew would be there but hoped it would not. 

"Daryl, it's okay. Look at me, please. Daryl…"

When Daryl checked Paul's back he let out a humourless laugh. Of course, the only person that could kill Paul Rovia was Paul Rovia himself, as his boyfriend used to say. An inch above the waistband of Paul's trousers there was a small cut. It had happened when Paul killed a walker and tucked the knife in. Hours ago. The virus spread unnoticed. 

Daryl wanted to scream, run away and have someone erase his memory, restart the day where things would be different and more importantly beat the shit out of his lover. Daryl wanted to die. 

"This ain't happening."

"It's my fault. I should've listened to you. The last thing I want is to see you broken, Daryl. Promise me, you won't do anything stupid." Paul whispered through his rapid heartbeat and shallow breathing.

"I saw the dead knockin' on our door. When I opened the door they pointed their fingers at ya. All of 'em at once. That's the dream I've been having throughout this week." Daryl spoke softly after some time. "Got plenty of warnings every night. Still couldn't save ya."

"Stop that. You know what you have to do." Paul's voice was calm.

"Ya know what 'm gonna do."

"Don't, please don't."

"Tell me if 'twas me, ya would've put me outta my misery and walked away." Daryl's laugh was hollow. Paul's silence spoke volumes. "Ain't nobody can get us separate, especially no damn virus."

"I love you so much, Daryl. I'll always love you. I'd happily die a hundred times if it meant seeing you would be the last thing I'd ever do." Paul's voice was getting fainter.

Daryl blinked away the treacherous tears. He held Paul closer to his chest. Paul was right. They could not afford to waste time. The importance of time probably never felt more urgent to either of them. They were still together, in each other's arms, their love still equally strong. It was easier to pretend that everything was alright. At that moment it was. "Only sayin' it 'cause 'ts a special occasion." Daryl swallowed a sob as he tried to speak casually. "Love ya, too."

Daryl Dixon never thought he would find someone who would love him unconditionally. He never once imagined he himself would fall in love. He never even in his dreams thought that he would ever be courageous enough to show his emotions in front of anyone and would not be attacked or judged. He never thought that he would hold his dying lover in his arms and have an hour to make memories of a lifetime. An hour with the love of his life. He would never be able to see the man again, hear his voice, touch him, comfort him, find solace in, love and be loved back. 

Paul was starting to have trouble breathing. The violent coughing bouts made it worse.

Less than an hour.

Paul was just staring up at Daryl, fingers entwined with the older man's. Daryl made Paul drink the last bit of water from the bottle.

Tears rolled down both sides of Paul's temples. Daryl knew they were for many possibilities that did not happen, for what the two could have been. Daryl summoned all of his brevity to smile reassuringly that they were not over. 

A few minutes.

Daryl had to make each second count. He had to do it for the man who selflessly and patiently stood by him from day one. Daryl had to live a lifetime in a few minutes. That would be the least he could do for the man. That would be the last thing he would do.

**____________________**

  
  


**Earth 5, February 29, 2016: 1300 Hours**

Daryl could feel the sweat dripping down his back. The damn truck had broken down in the middle of nowhere. His alpha instincts kicked in when he realised that his omega would have to walk in his delicate condition. The scorching heat was unbearable and the couple had been walking for twenty minutes in the heat. Daryl had been worried. He knew that his sweet Paul would never complain even if he was in pain. He decided to rest for a while. But the road was completed deserted. Trees on both sides of the road were all dried up, dry branches with no leaves. 

The alpha made the omega sit on a rock. He shifted a bit and stood behind Paul hiding his mate from the harsh sun rays. 

"Why don't you sit down?" The omega turned his head as he munched on dried plums.

Daryl shook his head. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You aren't supposed to be out in this weather. It's my fault. I shouldn't have allowed you to come with me." Daryl took a bottle of water out of his backpack and held it to Paul's lips. The omega drank eagerly. 

"I wanted to come. I'm fine, Daryl. Walking is good for me."

"Not in this weather." Daryl leaned over his mate's shoulder and rubbed the bump lovingly. He grew concerned as the pup did not respond. 

"Baby's sleeping probably, Daryl." Paul placed his hands on top of Daryl's, sensing his mate's worries. "Wouldn't stop kicking in the truck. Come here." Paul patted the spot beside him.

Daryl sat down and pulled Paul closer to his chest and buried his nose in his mate's neck. During the second week of his pregnancy, Paul's scent changed a bit, a hint of the pup's smell mingling with his own to the couple's joy. Now, the man was 28 weeks along. Their pup was healthy and growing. Daryl licked and kissed their mating mark on Paul's shoulder making the omega giggle uncontrollably.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Daryl asked between soft kisses.

"I've been eating non-stop since morning, baby. If I eat anything else, I'll throw up." Paul spoke mischievously. "You, on the other hand, look so tempting. I could eat you up, you know."

"You woke me up thrice last night cause your horny ass needed my knot." Daryl smirked. "As much as I liked the new you in the beginning, I'm worried my cock would fall off one of these days."

"Shut up… It's just the hormones…" Paul mumbled into Daryl's chest. Suddenly he felt a soft kick. Daryl felt it too since they were pressed against each other.

"See, even the little monster knows that you're lying." Daryl leaned down to kiss Paul's bump. He felt kicks against his lips and grinned proudly.

**1330 Hours**

Paul was running his fingers through his mate's hair when he saw a car approaching. Daryl tensed a bit instinctively. He stood up hiding Paul with his body. The car stopped. The windows rolled down.

"Are you two okay?" A middle-aged female alpha with grey hair asked. 

"We're fine." Daryl grumbled. He could smell another alpha, a couple of betas and one omega. He did not know them. He would never risk his mate and the pup's lives. But Paul stood up and walked towards the car slowly before Daryl could stop the omega. "Baby, come back here. We don't know them." Daryl whispered when Paul walked over to a window and peeked in. He did not know why his mate had to do that. 

"We've got plenty of food. Do you need anything?" The female alpha asked Paul.

Daryl rushed to be beside his mate to get him away from the window. "He's fine. He doesn't need anything. You should go on. We don't need anything."

"Can I have one of the cupcakes she's having?" Paul asked the female alpha ignoring Daryl.

"Baby, what are you doing? You weren't hungry a minute ago. Plus, we've got food. Tell me what you want. Stay away from them." Daryl whispered and tried to get Paul away from the window. He did not even cast a glance at who was inside.

"I want cupcakes, Daryl. The ones she's having. We don't have cupcakes." Paul whined and stared up at Daryl with a puppy face.

The female alpha got out of the car and smiled. "I'm Carol. That's Glenn and Maggie. The blonde teen is Maggie's sister, Beth. The girl beside Beth is Sophia, my baby." Carol turned towards Paul. "You can have as many cupcakes as you want, sweetie. You look quite flustered. Why don't you go inside and sit down?"

The other people got out of the car as well. Daryl realised immediately what had caught Paul's attention. The other omega, Maggie, was expecting, too. Daryl relaxed a bit. These people were not dangerous. Maybe they would help them. Daryl watched as his mate got inside the car and sat down beside Maggie. They both shared a knowing smile before Maggie offered him some cupcakes. 

"What the hell are you doing with your mate in this heat? Have you seen his condition? He could have a heatstroke for heaven's sake." Glenn, the other alpha, chastised Daryl. "

Daryl scratched his head guiltily. He should have taken precautions. Why the hell did he take the shortcut? What would have done if Paul got unwell? He should have followed the long route. It would have been time-consuming but the roads were full of shops and people. 

"Thanks… Where are you going? How far is the next stop from here? Our car broke down and-" 

"You mean to say that you're walking blindly along the road with your pregnant mate?" Glenn asked incredulously.

Now that Glenn pointed it out Daryl was angry with himself. How could he be so reckless?

"We can drop you off to the next town." Glenn spoke deciding that the other alpha had had enough resentment. "We're going to this steakhouse, quite a famous eating place in the town. Maggie's been craving their juicy steak and," Glenn motioned in the direction of the two omegas chatting happily, "You know how they get if they won't get whatever they want immediately."

Daryl let out an amused chuckle. He could definitely relate. He was actually scared that Paul would have a mood swing and start shouting and screaming for getting him stranded in the middle of nowhere. "Luckily Paul's been in a happy mood so far. Probably because we're meant to get a few things for the nursery. But the happy weather can change at any moment."

"Let's not incite their wrath upon our poor souls." Glenn grinned and patted Daryl's back as they walked over to the car and got in.

"Maggie says the restaurant they're going to is really nice. Can we go too, Daryl?" Paul snuggled up to Daryl's chest when he sat down beside him. 

"Someone wasn't fond of meat even yesterday."

"I think the pup wants it." Paul mumbled shyly.

"I think the pup and the papa, both want it." Daryl tilted Paul's chin up and kissed his lips. Paul melted into the kiss. After a moment Paul pulled away and rubbed his nose against Daryl's scent glands on the base of his throat. Glenn and Maggie smiled at each other. Beth and Sophia continued to play their board game.

**1400 Hours**

As the group walked into the eating place, Daryl felt ridiculously domestic even in the presence of the strangers he was travelling with. The air around Daryl was pleasantly heavy with the scent of his contented omega. With Paul by his side, he had no worries at all. They were happy and in love, expecting their first baby together. There was nothing in the universe that Daryl would trade this life for. 

**____________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of it. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:
> 
> alargerworld.tumblr.com


End file.
